When the East Meets the West What Happens?
by Aya Ayame
Summary: Not very good at summaries. But read! Melanyx? and Eva DawnxKyo
1. Prologue

"Melany, there's mail for you!" An older woman called from her kitchen.

"Coming mom!" A teenage girl responded, as she got up off a dark blue couch, and ran to see her mother.

"It's from your father." The woman said coldly, as she handed a white envelope to Melany.

Melany rolled her eyes at her mother's hostility, as she took the envelope from her mom, and ran upstairs to her bedroom, so she could read the note in private. It's not that Melany had a problem with reading things in front of her mother, it's just she didn't want her mother to get upset at her reaction if it was one that would meke her mother upset.

Opening the envelope, Melany quickly took out the letter, and began to unfold and read it. Her eyes raced over the words. About halfway through it, Melany's eyes widened, while a smile crossed her face, and happiness overwhelmed her.

Quickly Melany grabbed her cellphone, pressing speed dial three and the send button, praying that someone would pick up the phone.

Three rings later, and there was a clicking noise as if a phone was being fliped open, while a girl said, "Hello?"

"Eva Dawn, is that you?" Melany asked rhetorically.

"Well who else would it be?" Eva Dawn responded sarcastically.

"I don't know, but listen! I got a letter from my dad, concernign whether we could live with him or not-"

"Oh my God! what did he say? What did he say?" Eva Dawn shouted excitedly, cutting off Melany.

"Pack your bags Eva Dawn, we're going to Japan!"


	2. The Arrival

It was a bright sunny day in Japan, as my flight landed slowly on the ground. The pilot said something over the speakers about having a good time in Japan, but I was to busy trying to make sure Eva Dawn and I stayed together

We got off the plane swiftly, and made for the luggage belts, when Eva Dawn tugged on my sleeve jacket while saying, "Oh my God, I can't believe it! We're in Japan!" She poke in English, rather than Japanese, since I was the only one she was talking to.

"Calm down Eva Dawn. You don't need to draw more attention to yourself by acting like a giddy tourist. Your hair already gets enough attention for you." I said playfully, as we drew nearer to the luggage belts.

"You only say that because you're jealous of my hair." Eva Dawn retorted back.

I laughed casually, but there was some truth to my words, as I realized that people turned to look at the two of us as we passed by.

Eva Dawn was roughly five foot six, and was very hyper for her height. She had light caramel brown eyes and was very tan. She wore a whit flowing shirt, black jeans, and black and white converse. She was also caring a black gym bag that had some of her more valuable items in it. All together she looked like a normal teenage girl, except for her hair! Her hair was long, reaching down to her lower back, and was mostly white, with orange, black, and yellow highlights through it.

About three minutes later, we made it to the luggage belts, waiting for our suitcases to pass by, while we gawked at the airport curiously.

Once we saw our suitcases, I looked around to look for a sign that said SOHMAH on it.

"Do you see it Mely?" Eva Dawn asked, also looking.

"Not yet Edie. But he should be around-

"Right there!" Eva Dawn said, pointing to a man holding a sign with our last name.

I smiled as I saw who was holding the sign, it was my brother Steven, who had went to live with my father after the divorce.

We walked up casually to him, as I said, "Hey there if it isn't Mr. Perfect himself!"

Looking over at us, Steven smiled at me, saying, "Finally someone noticed! So how are you Sis?"

"I'm great!" I said hugging him, "How about you?"

"I've been better." Steven said, letting go of me to look at me. "God, you've changed a lot haven't you?"

"Yeah, well you haven't." I said, smiling at him.

Steven had short spiky black hair, that he'd had since he was practically born. His skin was a pale white color, and he had dark brown eyes that shone in any light. He was about six foot two, and he was an older version of what he looked like when he was a kid.

"Hahaha, very funny." Steven said, as he looked behind me to see Eva Dawn. "I see you brought your coy fish with you."

Eva Dawn glared at Steven, saying, "Well at least I don't think I'm to good for every person who tries to date me."

"I'd rather turn down people than have no one at all to be with." Steven said back.

"Hey, hey, hey! Be nice to each other!" I said, looking at Steven and Eva Dawn.

The two glared at each other, then nodded at each other casually.

"So why did Dad send you to come get us?" I asked Steven, as the three of us started walking toward the airport exit.

"Because no one else would do it." Steven said in a kidding tone. "Actually, I volunteered to do it."

"Why would you do that?" Eva Dawn asked curiously.

"I had nothing better to do, and I wanted to see my little sister." Steven said seriously.

"Aw, I feel special!" I said happily.

"That's because you are." Eva Dawn said with a smile, as I made a face at her.

Ten minutes later we exited the airport, and walked over to Steven's car, which Eva Dawn and I stared at unbelievingly.

"This is your car?" I shouted, looking at a black mustang convertible.

"Yup, you like it?" Steven asked, satisfied at our reactions.

"Dude, I'm so stealing your car when you least expect it!" Eva Dawn said one-hundred percent serious.

"Good luck with that. Now get in." Steven said, as he opened a car door,a dn got into the Passenger's seat.

Eva Dawn and I both got in the back seats, giggling to each other about how jealous we were of my brother.

Steven turned up the radio, and Eva Dawn and I sang as loud as we could to every song we knew, until we got to my dad's house.

When we got to my father's house, Eva Dawn and I both stared in amazement at it's fantastic detail, that we couldn't even seem to describe the house.

We got out of the car quickly, and followed Steven to the front door which he opened to let both of us in.

Once we were inside the house, Eva Dawn and I continued to gawk at the beauty that was my father's house. I mean it was nothing like I had imagined, and it was much more extravagant than my mom's house.

Eva Dawn and I let Steven in front of us, as he led us to the living room, where a man and woman were standing.

It took me one guess to figure out who the man was, as he said, "It's been awhile hasn't it Mely?"

"It has, hasn't it dad?" I said, as I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

My father held me at arms length just like Steven had at the airport, and said, "My God, how you've grown up."

"That's what I said." Steven commented, as he sat down on one of the black pleather couches.

Looking up at my father, I said, "I don't know what you two are on, but I don't see any differences in myself. Besides, I could come here tomorrow, and you guys would say the same thing!"

"This is true." My father said smiling.

I smiled back, and then looked behind me to see Eva Dawn standing quietly next to my brother. I walked over to her, and pulled her over to stand beside me, and said, "Dad, this is Eva Dawn, you remember her, don't you?"

My father looked thoughtfully at Eva Dawn, saying, "How could I forget? I mean this is the same Eva Dawn that would kidnap you every other weekend, and told us she wouldn't give you back, right?"

Eva Dawn smiled happily that she was remembered, and said, "The one and only!"

My smile widened seeing that everyone was getting along, when I looked over, and saw the woman standing quietly by herself.

I looked back at my father, saying calmly, "Dad, please forgive me if i'm being rude, but who is that woman?"

My father turned toward the woman, smiled, and held out a hand to her, as if to beckon her forward. The woman took the hand, and smiled back at my father, giving me an odd feeling, that wasn't bad but wasn't pleasant.

"This Melany, is Miss Jacklyn Sohma, she's my-" My father paused, not knowing what label to put on the woman.

"Girlfriend." I said, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yes, yes she is." My father said, smiling that I wasn't to freaked out by it.

Jacklyn was very petite compared to Eva Dawn and myself. She was only at least five foot tall exactly, though she tried wearing high heels to make herself look taller. She had black bobbed hair, and dark gray eyes, which freaked me out a little bit. All in all, Jacklyn was the exact opposite of my father, being the all around Japanese girl, where he was an all around American boy.

"It's so nice to meet you. Yuzuru has told me so much about you. I hope we can be friends." Jacklyn said, in broken English. I had almost forgotten that we were still speaking English, and apparently she didn't know I spoke Japanese.

_'Does this woman not watch movies?_' I thought to myself. _'That is the worst thing you can say to your boyfriend's children. God, she needs help.'_

"I don't know about friendship yet, but please know I'm not the type to care what my father does as long as he's happy." I said in Japanese, which surprised her, but made her smile.

I smiled back out of kindness, but then quickly looked back at my father, asking in English, "Did you say her last name was Sohmah, like us?"

"It's a different spelling, there's no h on the end of her name like ours." My father explained.

I looked over at Eva Dawn, and she looked at me and from seeing the look on her face, I knew that she was thinking the same thing I was. The rumors were true there was an East version of our family.

Steven knew what Eva Dawn and I were both thinking, and said, "Okay, why don't we get down to business Dad, that's why they're here right?"

"Right," My father started, as he pulled out two sets of keys and looked at me sternly,

"Melany, I have an apartment set up for both you and Eva Dawn that is close to the High School you'll be going to. I want you to treat it with the utmost care and respect, and I don't want to here any complaints from any of your neighbors."

"That won't be a problem, since Eva Dawn and I probably won't even be in the apartment that much anyway." I said truthfully.

My father nodded and handed me the first set of keys, then still holding the other keys, he said, "Now the second thing I need to talk to you about is this way." He pointed to a hallway, as everyone followed him to the kitchen and out to the garage.

"Now I assume you'll need some way to get around town, and other places, but I want you to treat this as a privileged, not a gift." My father said, as I nodded, having a feeling I knew what it was.

My father walked over to something that was hidden under a sheet, and even though I knew what it was, I couldn't help but be excited. Noticing the excitement on my face, my father pulled the sheet up to reveal a red Pontiac G-6 convertible, which I'd been dreaming about for awhile.

"Oh my God it's amazing!" I yelled, as I jumped up and down.

"You are so lucky! I'm totally jealous!" Eva Dawn said, showing her happiness, in her own way.

Smiling, my father threw me the keys, saying, "It's the least I could do, I've missed most of your birthdays, and five years of your life, so I wanted to try and make up for it."

"Oh my God, you're the best!" I said, running to my father, and hugging him.

My father's smile widened, as he said, "Steven will take you out to your apartment, so you won't get lost, and don't think I'm trying to get rid of you and Eva Dawn, but I think you should go get settled down and relax."

I nodded my head, as I threw my keys to Steven, saying, "Pop the trunk, and start the car, Eva Dawn and I will be there in a few minutes."

Steven nodded, as Eva Dawn and I went back to the living room to get our bags. Five minutes later, we were packed seated, and on the road again.

I passed up a cd to Steven that I had stashed away in my purse, and he rolled his eyes, but put it in anyway. The first song came on blasting instrumentals, and Eva

Dawn's eyes shone, as she realized what the Cd was.

"Melany, you didn't!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, but I did." I replied, as we started singing with our favorite Broadway singers.

It took us about half an hour to get to our apartment, Eva Dawn and I looked at the building nervously, since we both didn't enjoy heights. Seeing the fear on our faces,

Steven said, "Don't worry, you're only on the tenth floor, and believe me that's pretty ok, seeing how high you could be."

Eva Dawn and I both nodded, as we got out of the car, and went to get our stuff from the trunk.

Once we had our suit cases, the three of us walked in the main lobby of the apartment building, headed straight toward the elevator, pushed the up arrow, and waited for it to come down.

It was there in two minutes, and the three of us crowded into it. Steven pushed the ten button on the elevator, and the doors closed, as the elevator started to move up.

A minute later, and the elevator doors opened, while Eva Dawn, Steven and myself, all walked into the hallway.

Eva Dawn and I followed Steven to a door that said 10 D on it, then he turned around saying, "Well this is your apartment. I hate to leave you, but I best be off ta ta."

He handed me my car keys, as he walked back to the elevator, and I put my key in the door knob, and opened it.

Walking in the door I turned on the nearest light, and I almost dropped my stuff, while I said, "Oh my God!"

The apartment was Victorian style, and it was what I had always hoped my house would look like.

Coming in after me, Eva Dawn said, "What are you Oh my-" But she stopped as she walked in the room, actually dropping her stuff, and saying, "Oh my God!"

We looked at each other excitedly, as we raced to go see what our rooms looked like.

There were signs on each bedroom door, one saying Melany's room, the other saying Eva Dawn's room.

I opened my door, walked in, turned on the lights, and almost died, while I left my suitcases on one side of the room, and sat my purse on my bed.

The room was elegant and classy, but it had a Broadway edge to it. My bed was a four poster canopy, and it was practically amazing. The comforter on it was three tone blue colors, and was made out of silk , while the light blue sheets were made out of Egyptian cotton. There was another door in the room, and I walked over to it, pushing it open cautiously. I walked inside to see a walk in closet, connected to my own personal bathroom.

"Oh my God! It's huge!" I shouted excitedly, as I ran over to see Eva Dawn's room.

I walked in to see Eva Dawn jumping on her bed happily, with a glass of water on her bed.

I stared curiously at the glass, and Eva Dawn must have noticed my look, because she said, "The beds are Temperpedic! I wanted to see if the glass would fall over or not!"

Laughing I looked around Eva Dawn's room not notice that the theme was also Victorian style, but it was mixed with a drawer's edge to it, which fit Eva Dawn perfectly. Her room was also different shades of orange rather than blue, and she also had a walk in closet.

"So what do you want to do now?" Eva Dawn asked, as she plopped down on her bed.

"I'm not sure, there's so many things we can do that I can't choose. What about you?" I asked truthfully.

"Well, I kind of want to see if we can find the Sohma estate!" Eva Dawn said cutting right to the chase, "But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me? I so say we should, I'm just gonna go 'freshen up' and then I'll meet you in the living room. Okay?" I said, hoping Eva Dawn wouldn't make fun of me.

"Sounds like a plan Stan." Eva Dawn said, as she smiled at me.

I smiled back at her, before I left her room, and went back into my own. Once I was in my room, i grabbed my purse from off my bed, walked through my closet, and into my bathroom. Bathroom, turning the light on so that I could see the mess that was myself.

Looking in the mirror, I almost freaked out. My long red hair had been wind whipped from driving in the two convertibles, and looked terrible. Other than that, I looked pretty ok. My sapphire blue eyes were normal looking, and didn't hold any signs of having been tired, which was good. My skin was it's natural pale, almost albino white color, which I never worried about anyway. The red camisole I wore wasn't wrinkled, neither was my black leather jacket and black leather pants.

Opening my purse, I pulled out a brush and black headband, and started to brush through the monster I called my hair. When I was done with that, I put the headband in my hair, and smiled, as my hair looked ten times better than what I did before.

I walked out of my bathroom, through my bedroom, and out into the living room where Eva Dawn was sitting upside down on the couch watching the Japanese game show _Silent Library_.

"What are you doing?" I asked Eva Dawn, while I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Pain is more fun when it's upside down." Eva Dawn said getting up off of the couch.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" I asked excitedly.

"Duh! Now let's go!" Eva Dawn said, as she practically ran to the door.

Shaking my head silently, I walked towards the door, and went out into the hallway locking the door behind me.

**So... Yeah that was the beginning.**

**What do you guys think of Melany and Eva Dawn?**

**Also I'm curious as to whom you would want to see Melany hook up with. Eva Dawn is planned out Melany not so much.**

**Anyway review, please. If you Don't like it don't read it.**

**Aurevoir!**

**Aya  
><strong>


End file.
